Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Salamander Man. Personality Originally a mere civilian, he was chosen by the Matrix to command, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, Minecraftian or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Plebs need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Minecrafters or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Terratrovoxians have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! History Early Life Optimus Prime began his life as an Autobot named Orion Pax during the Golden Age of Cybertron nine million years ago. Together with his girlfriend Ariel and his best friend Dion, Orion was a dock-worker at a storage yard who had the simple job of unloading and storing shipments of energy that came from a power plant up-river. But the times in which Orion lived were strange ones: A new breed of robot had recently appeared on the planet, with strange robot mode flight powers that led Orion and Dion to idolize them. Ariel wasn't so sure, having heard rumors that the flying robots' leader had recently perpetrated an attack on an outer city. One day, Orion was going about work as usual when an unfamiliar group of five robots arrived on the docks, and Orion, wondering if they were new workers, introduced himself and his friends. At that moment, all attentions turned skyward as a group of the flying robots soared by overhead. Both Ariel and the newcomers urged caution in dealing with the fliers, but Orion waved off their concerns, and returned to work. Before long, Orion was shocked when he was approached by Megatron, leader of the flying robots, who claimed to be looking for a place to store his wares. Overcome, Orion showed Megatron around the warehouses and explained that they were used for storing energy... at which point Megatron ordered his followers, the Decepticons, to attack and steal it all! When Orion took a shot to the shoulder from the Decepticon leader, Ariel rushed to his defense, but was hit by another blast from Megatron. The enraged Orion lunged at Megatron, but was shot down by yet another blast from the Decepticon's cannon. Arrival in Minecraft He woke up, realizing that he was no longer in Cybertron, but in Minecraft. He changed his name to "Optimus Prime" and faked a backstory that would eventually be known as: "Transformers". 1st Age of Destruction Optimus witnessed the fall of the Temple of memes as well as Raxus' defeat. Afterwards, he discovered that Salamander Man was evil and he now strives to take him down. Category:Minecraftians Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Robots